The invention relates to apparatus for producing ceramic tiles with ornamental shapes from clay of other nonmetallic minerals emerging from an extrusion press. The clay column emerging from such a press, which may be solid or have longitudinal elongated apertures in the middle thereof, (hereinafter referred to as grooves) is scored vertically to be separated into pairs of tiles after firing. In the past, rectangular or square grooved tiles have been produced by running knives, e.g. cutting wires, perpendicular to the direction of movement of a grooved clay column emerging from an extrusion press, but ornamental tiles have only been produced by dry-pressing in molds, or by single tile columns extruded while flat, pressed through openings with ornamental shapes, and dried and fired while flat. Producing tiles by the extrusion press process with double tile columns is economically superior to molding, however, and according to the teachings of the present invention, ornamental tiles can be so produced with the resulting economic advantages. Also, when tiles are produced by this method they can be dried standing up and can be fired while piled up on stacks with a subsequent reduction in the number of supports required, and reduced firing time. The apparatus according to the teachings of the present invention may be easily installed in existing facilities producing rectangular grooved tiles by the extrusion press method, thus readily extending the capabilities of such facilities.
According to the teachings of the present invention, a clay column with tile faces oriented horizontally emerging from an extrusion press is acted upon by punching tools moving perpendicular to the direction of movement of the clay column to approximately the middle of the clay column. The punching tools are formed in the shape desired for the ornamental tiles that will be produced thereby. The punching tools are mounted on a carriage that moves at approximately the same speed as the clay column in the same direction as the column. Cushioned holders are disposed around the punching members for holding the clay column in position when acted upon by the punching tools to prevent breakage of the tiles being formed. Means associated with the holders prevent the holders from sticking to the tiles and lubricate the punching tools. The drive for the punching tools may be a fluid actuated or otherwise powered lever system. Fluid may be selectively supplied to the fluid drive of the punching tools by a valve actuated by the movement of the carriage.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus for producing ornamental tiles from a scored clay column, producing one or more pairs of tiles simultaneously by the extrusion press process. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.